Hulk versus Oni
by mah29732
Summary: Hulk is hopping mad, off from a temper tantrum that he had with the Avengers and the X-Men. While in Siberia trying to cool off his tantrum, he runs into Oni, Akuma's ultimate form who challenges him to a fight...
1. Steaming Off A Tantrum

Hulk versus Oni

Chapter 1: Steaming Off from a Tantrum

The Hulk was hopping off away from his friends within the Avengers and the X-Men after fuming another temper tantrum with his comrades. This time, however his friends decided to give him some room. Months past, and it had almost been nearly a year as the Hulk was heading off, this time the Hulk found himself in Siberia which was rather cold for the Hulk. However, there was someone else there, a certain Oni who was meditating.

"I sense a powerful presense" smiled the demon as he realized who it might be.

The Hulk soon found a cave where he decided to spend the night. Not knowing a few caves down was where Oni was located meditating and training. The Hulk slumped down for the night and began to sleep. However as dawn was going to break, he could hear some foot steps.

"Who's there trying to scare Hulk, Hulk demands presense!" roared the Hulk.

Suddenly the Hulk soon found some two glowing red eyes glaring at him within the darkness.

"Hulk demands demon show itself!" roared the Hulk.

"You got that right about the demon part, I've heard of your paths of destruction and I want to have a good fight" laughed Oni.

"No demon tries to go up and sneak up on Hulk" said the Hulk.

"Very well then, smash me" laughed Oni as he gave an evil grin.

Hulk charged at Oni who was able to flip the Hulk right into the air where he ended up crashed right against the mountain that sent a few boulders down crashing on top of the Hulk.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought you were a fine warrior" said Oni as he continued to mock the Hulk.

"Hulk no like boulders falling on Hulk!" roared the Hulk as he got up.

Hulk then grabbed a few of the boulders and began to toss it at Oni who ended up shooting fireballs at the boulders destroying each one of them. Yet Oni attacked Hulk again as he raced toward him and delivered several good punches and one good uppercut that sent the Hulk flying in the air.

"Oh my you were so tough, I thought I was reading from some funny pages about them" laughed Oni in a sarcastic manner.

Hulk crashed onto the ground, yet he managed to get back up.

"Hulk no likes being mocked as a comic!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk charges at Oni and delivers several good punches himself. He delivers one slug of an attack on Oni sending Oni flying toward another pile of boulders.

"Now that's more like it!" laughed Oni as he got up.

Oni charged and channeled his powers he then fired up a bunch of fireballs at the Hulk who was doing his best to dodge the oncoming attacks.

"Hulk no like light show!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk then charged at Oni and grabbed Oni's face where the Hulk promptly planted Oni's face into the dirt and did it a few times.

"Time to show what Hulk tries to do to newbies!" laughed Hulk as he continued to smash Oni's face in the dirt.

Oni spat out the dirt and delivered an uppercut to the Hulk that sent him flying in the air again. The Hulk crashed again, this time against some trees. The Hulk then thought of a plan as he took a few trees and began to toss them like spears at Oni who was able to destroy each one of them that was coming right at him.

"I knew you were an amateur, playing that stupid little game with me" laughed Oni, "I shall enjoy tearing you up."

Oni charged up his power while the Hulk delivered a loud roar that could be heard quite far off within Siberia, even far off to where some agents of SHIELD were busy in Asia trying to stop HYDRA there which spooked the HYDRA operatives who were fighting SHIELD in a shootout.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the HYDRA soldiers who was pinned down to his comrade.

"Uh, sounds like a loud roar from somewhere" said the other HYDRA soldier.

Yet the fight would continue between Oni and the Hulk.


	2. Oni's Power

Chapter 2: Oni's Power

Oni flared up with his power showing it off to the Hulk.

"You are going to be no match for me, already I have managed to toss you around like a mere toy" laughed Oni.

Oni charged at the Hulk and gave him a good pummeling and also then body slammed the Hulk. The Hulk was able to recover.

"Hulk show you what a body slam is like" said the Hulk.

The Hulk then grabbed Oni and began to body slam him pretty hard on the ground, then did it again on the opposite end of the ground and again, and again. Oni was a bit dizzy but was able to recover from the attack by the Hulk.

"Ha that's more like it!" laughed Oni.

Oni then charged up his fireball and shot it right at the Hulk sending the Hulk crashing against the rocks. The Hulk then picked up the rocks and began to toss them toward Oni.

"Hulk show you what firepower is like!" laughed the Hulk.

The Hulk continued to toss the rocks toward Oni, who simply managed to use his mere fists to destroy each oncoming rock.

"You call that a boulder toss?" asked Oni.

Oni then grabbed an extremely large boulder.

"This is a boulder toss!" replied Oni.

Oni then chucked the boulder toward the Hulk, which it then landed, thinking that the Hulk was smashed like a pancake, Oni chuckled off.

"I cannot believe I thought you were powerful, I guess I was wrong" said Oni.

But Oni could tell the Hulk was just merely warming up, as the Hulk then was able to send a burst of his energy breaking the large boulder that was crashing him beneath.

"No one tries to crush Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

The Hulk then zoomed right toward Oni and began to pummel him with his bear fists. Oni did his best to block the Hulk as much as he could, until the Hulk delivered an uppercut sending Oni flying up in the air.

"Hulk made shooting star" laughed the Hulk.

Yet Oni was merely meditating again, and then began to zoom in on the Hulk, where he then shot himself down from the air like a missile targeting the Hulk.

"Why does strange demon sound like missile?" asked the Hulk.

Oni smacked his head right onto the Hulk's stomach sending the Hulk flying across several ice canyons, breaking through the ice walls.

"That's not the full extent of my power!" laughed Oni.

Hulk was able to get himself up from that surprise attack by Oni.

"Hulk be the only one who could surprise people!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk then charged at Oni at full speed.

"That's it, that a boy" laughed Oni.

Hulk tried to deliver punch after punch to Oni, hoping to end up hitting him in some manner, yet Oni was able to dodge each attack with ease.

"Fool, I am about to show you what the Raging Demon can do!" laughed Oni.

Oni charged up to his full potential and withone split second in his shadowy form was able to charge toward the Hulk where in a blink of the eye, the Hulk was unconscious.

"Ha, let's see you come out of that!" laughed Oni.

Oni disappointed with the Hulk's performance was prepared to leave knowing that the Hulk likely didn't survive that. Yet as Oni was about to leave, he could see some movement within the Hulk.

"Impossible!" cried Oni as he noticed his Raging Demon didn't work on the Hulk.

"Hulk no like light show!" cried the Hulk as he was getting himself up from the ground.

"Impossible, no mere mortal could have withstand that, bwahahaha, this is perfect!" laughed Oni who had changed his stance on the Hulk, "Because now I can go full speed toward you!"

For the Hulk, he ended up delivering another loud roar which could be heard across the continent, for Agent Coulson who was busy wrapping up arresting some HYDRA operatives that were defeated he could hear the roar.

"Hey that sounds like my stomach" said a SHIELD agent.

"No it's the Hulk, I know that distinct call anywhere and it sounds like he's in a mega fight" added Agent Coulson.

"You figured that out from that roar?" asked another SHIELD agent.

"When you're in the business as long as I have been, you get the big picture" continued Agent Coulson.


	3. Intense Fighting

Chapter 3: Intense Fighting

Oni knew that the Hulk could survive his Raging Demon attack.

"I am very impressed with this" laughed Oni, "you have shown great capabilities in a warrior worthy of fighting me! So Hulk, I suggest you smash me all you want!"

"Hulk will do just that" replied the Hulk.

Hulk charged at Oni at full speed, with his bear fists he smashed Oni to the ground and began to pound him with his fists hoping to give Oni a good beating. Yet Oni burst out with a burst of energy that sent the Hulk flying up in the air and crashing on the ground.

"My, my" laughed Oni, "that was interesting, but not enough!"

Oni charged up his energy and zoomed toward the Hulk, the Hulk was able to block the attacks this time doing his very best. Yet Oni kept at it fighting the Hulk, the Hulk was then delivered an uppercut by Oni where he flew in the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Come on, Hulk up Hulk" laughed Oni as he approached the Hulk who was lying on the ground.

Oni grabbed the Hulk's head and smashed his face to the dirt.

"Hulk no like eating dirt!" cried the Hulk as he was getting up.

Hulk ended up turning the tables on Oni and grabbed Oni where he promptly tossed him toward the icy canyon where rocks tumbled down toward Oni. Oni ended up taking some of the rocks and tried to toss them at the Hulk who was able to charge toward him with ease.

"Hulk no like rock throwing!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk then grabbed Oni and began to try to pull him apart, yet Oni let out another burst of energy that sent Hulk flying across the air again and crashing quite hard. Oni then zoomed sending his fist right toward the Hulk's stomach which was pretty painful for him.

"Now let's see you try to recover from that" laughed Oni.

Hulk ended getting up from the attack and began to charge at Oni, he gave Oni quite a smack to the face and smashed Oni right down to the ground.

"Hulk should be the one to smash tiny demon!" roared the Hulk.

The intense fighting continued between the two as Oni and the Hulk continued to be seemingly quite even between each other.

"Impressive" laughed Oni, "I am yet at my full potential."

Oni then charged up again only this time he was much faster and was stronger than the Oni, he pummeled the Hulk several times and ended up kicking him like a soccer ball. The Hulk ended up recovering from the attack and began to charge at him again.

"Again?!" cried Oni, "No matter!"

Oni then charged up his fireball and shot a large one at the Hulk that sent him tumbling down to the ground.

"Hmm, I am surprised you survived my Raging Demon, yet not this" said Oni as he was turning his back, "pitty, I thought you were a warrior, oh well."

Oni was prepared to walk away when the Hulk was getting up.

"Hulk no like bright light trick!" roared the Hulk.

Oni was wide with his eyes quite open as the Hulk came at him again, he tried his best to fire his fireballs at the Hulk, yet the Hulk was able to smash Oni right into the ground again and continued to give him quite a beating.

"Hulk demands demon stay in Earth!" roared the Hulk as he continued to smash Oni.

Oni flared up again that sent the Hulk flying a little, yet this time the Hulk stood his ground. Oni then charged up and prepared for a super fireball.

"Let's see if you can survive this one!" laughed Oni.

Oni then fired his super fireball at the Hulk, the Hulk did his best to block it yet it wasn't enough the burst of energy from the super fireball literally blew the Hulk away. The Hulk was indeed flying quite far away from the blast as Oni himself really didn't even know where to look for the Hulk as the Hulk landed being turned back to Bruce Banner.

"Uh, where am I, sounds like a bus hit me" said Bruce as he got up, "oh no, why is it so cold, where am I?!"

Bruce indeed didn't realize he was in Siberia where the Hulk was battling Oni, Oni could tell the Hulk's power level dropped and decided to investigate. For poor Bruce, he was alone in a place he never really wanted to be. And yet he was going to be indeed be afraid of Oni pretty soon enough. It was also just that time that Agent Coulson was heading toward Siberia.

"Hmm, looks like I am not picking up the Hulk anymore, maybe he turned back into Bruce" said Agent Coulson.

"You sure about that?" asked the SHIELD agent.

"Sure I'm sure" continued Agent Coulson.

Agent Coulson was well prepared for whatever the Hulk was facing, yet not prepared to actually go and meet it.


	4. Last Minute Coulson Special

Chapter 4: Last Minute Coulson Special

Bruce found himself in the middle of nowhere in Siberia, not knowing where the Hulk had taken him on his own temper tantrum. For Oni, however he could feel the Hulk's power had dramatically decreased since the last fight.

"I sense the Hulk is merely a human" laughed Oni, "time to show him a thing or two about what real power can do."

Oni marched off in search of the Hulk, for poor Bruce he was alone trying to find his way out of Siberia. A few hours of walking he finally made it to a village.

"About time" said Bruce, "people!"

Bruce knew no one likely spoke English, but he ran toward the village hoping to receive any sort of help he could get. Yet as he was running a streak of lightning came knocking Bruce down toward the ground.

"So this is who really the mighty Hulk is?" asked Oni as he came toward Bruce lying down on the ground.

"Uh, who the heck are you?!" cried Bruce.

"You do not recognize who I am, the warrior you have been fighting?" asked Oni.

"Fighting, you?!" cried Bruce.

Oni shoved Bruce aside.

"I sense the monster is still within you" continued Oni, "maybe I should wake him up."

"No please don't!" cried Bruce.

Oni began to fire some fireballs toward Bruce who just simply ran off trying to dodge each one of them. One of the fireballs managed to knock Bruce down. Suddenly Bruce started to get angry and become quite green and began to morph into the Hulk.

"Yes, that's it!" laughed Oni.

"Hulk no like to be fired upon!" roared the Hulk as he changed fully into the Hulk.

"I'll give you something to motivate yourself" laughed Oni as he was aiming for the village.

Hulk ran toward the village in the hopes of blocking the large fireball, for the Hulk he had managed to succeed as he put himself in harm's way, the fireball knocked the Hulk down quite hard to the ground. The villagers noticed a monster being the Hulk at their doorstep and began to run from the village.

"Hulk save people!" cried the Hulk.

"You won't save yourself" laughed Oni.

Oni blasted the Hulk again, and again with his fireballs, it was just then that Agent Coulson was arriving on scene with a few other SHIELD agents heading toward the area.

"I get the sense the fight is near that village" said Agent Coulson, "lower the helicopter there."

Agent Coulson got out his own special weapon named after him being the Coulson Special, he could see a dark figure firing upon the Hulk not knowing who it might be really Akuma in his Oni form. The arch SHIELD agent carefully aimed his weapon and fired one shot, the shot made a direct hit toward Oni with such energy, Oni screamed in pain as he began to change back into Akuma.

"Who is the fool who has done this?!" cried Akuma as he realized he was no longer in his Oni form.

"So now you are weakling, you tried to make Hulk weak" laughed the Hulk.

The Hulk gave Akuma quite a pummeling and began to literally knock Akuma out cold which was the right time until Agent Coulson and the other SHIELD agents arrived.

"Whoa slow down there big fella" said Agent Coulson, "we're taking him in for questioning."

"Hulk tired of being out here" said the Hulk.

"Calmed yourself down after your temper tantrum, I think you're cooled down for now" continued Agent Coulson.

Hulk ended up going back onto the helicopter with Agent Coulson and the other SHIELD agents with Akuma being apprehended. For their fight was over for the time being.


End file.
